Who's That Girl?
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: Basically a story about Lily and James in their final year at Hogwarts. My version of how they got together. That's a bad summary. Just read it. You won't regret it! COMPLETE!
1. You'll Have To Find Out For Yourself

**Hey guys! Hey girls! I'd like to introduce myself before I do anything. I'm Lady Knight 1512 and I'm Australian so if I say things in the story that aren't British or whatever, that's probably why. This is my first Harry Potter fic. Most of my writing is found in the Tamora Pierce part of the site. **

**I'm not really sure how good this story is going to turn out because I've never written a Harry Potter one before but I'll try my hardest to please. I've got a few other ideas so if people like this story I might put up some others. The ironic thing about that though is that none of my Harry Potter stories have Harry in them; they're mostly about James and Lily.**

**Anyway, now that I've said all that…**

**Disclaimer: All the characters, spells and places belong to J. K Rowling who I thank God for every day. The only people I own are Emily Sawyer, Gabrielle (Gabby) and Courtney.**

**The story is in **normal writing.

**People's thoughts (I'll specify who's) are in **_plain italics._

**Who's That Girl?**

Lily Evans, a seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with her two best friends Courtney and Gabrielle who preferred to be called Gabby.

Lily curled a lock of fiery, red hair around one slender finger as she stared out into the Entrance Hall at a group of seventh year boys, also in Gryffindor. She paid no attention to her friends, who were in the middle of a game of wizard chess.

The boys were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. They were the most popular boys at Hogwarts; the boys every girl wanted. Some girls were already crying that they'd never see them again after they left. This was rather stupid in Lily's mind because it was only October and there were months to go before they finished.

Remus Lupin was a smart, quiet boy with brown- blonde hair. He was nice to everyone despite the company he kept. Lily knew him well and had even fancied him for about a month in third year. She knew that he liked to play pranks, just like his friends, but he was humble as well and didn't like people to get hurt in the fun. Lily had gotten to know him even better this year. She had been made Head Girl and he had been made Head Boy.

Sirius Black came from a long line of dark wizards and he certainly looked the part. Sirius had long, black hair that he kept tied back in a pony tail and a slightly hooked nose. He was remarkably handsome and Courtney had had a crush on him since second year. Lily didn't like him very much. He enjoyed pranks but didn't mind if people were hurt in the process and always wanted to have fun. Despite this, he had good grades and it amazed Lily to know that he had made it to seventh year.

Peter Pettigrew, the tag along. No one knew why he had been taken in by the group. He was the butt of half the jokes played by Remus, Sirius and James but Peter didn't seem to mind. In fact, he usually appeared to enjoy them. Peter was a small, mousey boy with dirty- blonde hair. His nose was long and he was a bit on the round side. Peter's grades weren't at all good and Lily knew that he had gotten through the years with lots of help from his three friends.

Finally, James Potter. Every girls dream and the object of Lily's unwavering, green- eyed gaze. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, Lily and James had been, well, not enemies, but certainly close. Lily had hated everything about him, from his jet black, messed up hair to the soles of his dirty trainers. She hated his arrogance and the way he walked. She hated the way he talked and the way he rode his broomstick while playing Quidditch. Lily even hated his hazel coloured eyes, set behind a pair of glasses. That is to say, she used to hate all those things. Now, all she could do was admire them.

James had changed over the summer break. He wasn't as arrogant and he paid attention in class. The most astonishing change though, was that he had stopped asking Lily out to Hogsmede. At first, Lily had been thankful but then she realized, shocking as it was, that she missed being stopped by him in the corridors. She missed him showing off whenever she was in the vicinity. She missed him, period. Lily hadn't confided this piece of information to her friends. They'd take it the wrong way and say that she liked him, fancied him even.

The worst part of the situation was that, just last week, Lily had finally admitted to herself that it was true. She liked James Potter.

_Life used to be so simple_, Lily thought. _All that mattered was getting good grades, chatting with Gabby and Courtney, my parents and of course annoying Petunia. How could one person, one boy turn my whole world upside down?_

People went about their daily business as usual at Hogwarts but everything looked different to Lily's eyes. Everything kind of, glowed. Lily supposed that, as stupid as it seemed, she was in love. There was no other way to explain it.

"Lil? Lily!" Courtney said and gave her a shove.

"What?" Lily said, startled.

"Lily, we know. It's obvious who you're thinking about," Gabby said.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Courtney and Gabby rolled their eyes at each other.

"Lily. Stop pretending. Okay? Ever since you saw James on the train on September the first, you've been all dreamy eyed. You don't talk, you don't eat and you don't even listen in class. All you ever do is day dream."

"I do not."

"Lily. You…like…him. So what?" Courtney said the words slowly. "So do lots of other people. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Lil, Courtney's right. Tell him. He's different now; he'll hear you out."

"Uh huh and what if he doesn't like me? I'll make a total fool of myself."

"He's liked you since third year, I mean, really liked you," said Gabby.

"Gabby, there was a key word in that sentence. Liked; as in past tense; as in he did like me, now he doesn't," Lily was trying her hardest to get out of this. "People get over other people. Besides, he's been hanging around Emily Sawyer a lot lately."

"C'mon, Lily," Courtney said and dragged her out of her seat.

Together, Courtney and Gabby pulled Lily to the Entrance Hall, towards the group of boys laughing there.

"No, I don't want to. Come on, let me go. I really don't want to do this," Lily said, struggling.

"Too late, you should have done this yourself, before we brought it up," Gabby replied, dodging a kick. "Now, with us around, you have to tell him."

Courtney nodded in agreement.

As they drew closer to the group, Sirius told a joke and they all laughed anew.

They stepped up to them and Courtney laughed. "Good one Sirius. You really have to tell me how you come up with your jokes; I think they're really funny."

The four boys looked at the girls. Gabby was smiling but frowning at Courtney. Courtney herself had both eyes on Sirius, lightly flirting. Lily though, was staring at the ground and trying to edge away. When her two friends realized this, they took her arms and pulled her back.

"No," Lily whispered, sounding desperate.

"Yes. Come on, it won't be that bad," Gabby whispered back.

"James?" Courtney said.

The boys turned back to them.

"Yeah?" James said.

Courtney smiled at him. Not the smile she gave Sirius, but still a smile. "Lily has something to say."

Courtney and Gabby shoved their reluctant friend in front of him. Unfortunately, they shoved a bit too hard and Lily was propelled straight into James.

Lily fit perfectly, the top of her head coming to rest right under James' chin and his arms went around her automatically, to hold her there.

Courtney and Gabby giggled and Remus, Sirius and Peter stifled their laughs.

Lily turned as red as her hair as she pushed herself away and straightened her skirt. She swallowed. "H… hi James."

James frowned and said, "You called me 'James'. You've never called me 'James' before."

Lily's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Oh, ah, slip of the tongue I guess. It won't happen again."

James laughed. "Don't worry about it. I mean, it's my name isn't it? Do I have permission to call you 'Lily' now?"

Lily melted inside when he said her name. "I… I guess."

"Great. So what was it you wanted to say?"

Lily swallowed and licked her lips. She was suddenly conscious of all their friends watching them. "Um… I… well… see, uh… I…"

Gabby poked Lily in the back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Would you say it already? We're growing old here."

"All right! I'm getting there."

Gabby sighed.

Lily turned back to James and opened her mouth to finally say the words when Emily Sawyer, a sixth year Ravenclaw, came up to James and kissed his cheek. James slipped his arm around her waist and Lily's heart shattered.

"Hi Lily," Emily said.

"Hi Emily," Lily said, falsely cheerful. "How are you?"

"Great! Who wouldn't be, if they were going out with James?"

"Yeah. Right. Who wouldn't be?" Lily said backing away. "Well, I have to go. Homework, you know."

"Oh right. See you then."

Lily turned away but James said, "Wait, Lily, what did you want to say?"

Lily turned back to them and said, "Oh, nothing, it wasn't important anyway."

"No, come on, tell me."

"It's just, well…um… I…"

Courtney and Gabby leaned forward. Maybe she would tell him anyway, despite Emily's presence.

"I… think your hair looks good," Lily said, looking at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Oh… thanks."

Lily gave a tiny, watery laugh and said, "I'm sure Emily agrees."

"Oh yeah," Emily said, wholeheartedly. "Of course!"

Lily nodded. "I'll see ya then."

Quickly, she turned and almost ran up the stairs, Gabby following.

Courtney however, hung back. The look in her eyes told James that that wasn't what Lily had been planning to say.

James frowned at her. _What did she want to say? _His eyes asked.

Courtney shook her head slightly. _You'll have to_ _find out for yourself. _Was what he got back before she followed her friends up the stairs.

**A/N: That was not the best story I've written. The start wasn't too good, but it kind of improved towards the end. I think I might continue this. It depends on what I think when I read it again. Anyway, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please, no flames. Should I continue or not? **


	2. A Spilt Bottle of Ink

**Hi everyone! It's me again, Lady Knight 1512 and this is the next chapter of 'Who's That Girl' but you probably already know that, so I'll cut the chit-chat. **

**A big 'Thank You' to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, the advice was appreciated. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first. :D**

**Disclaimer: All the characters, places, spells, (basically all the stuff you recognize), belong to J.K. Rowling. I own Gabby, Courtney, Professor Brimnor and Professor Montrelliner.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A SONGFIC.**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 2: A Spilt Bottle of Ink**

_The next day._

Lily was not particularly looking forward to third period; or fourth, or even fifth for that matter. She shared all those periods with none other than James Potter, whom she was trying desperately to avoid.

_I'll just have to ignore him_, Lily thought as she, Courtney and Gabby came to a halt outside the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"Well, have fun Lily," Gabby said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Have fun? Gabby! How do you expect me to have fun? Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Lil, calm down," Courtney said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "He's probably over the whole thing by now."

"And if he isn't?"

"He'll be too busy talking to Sirius. Relax Lily, please? You're driving me insane!"

"Sorry," Lily said sincerely. "Listen, you two better go; you don't want to be late."

"Okay, we'll see you next period; transfiguration, right?"

"Yes Gabby, that's right."

Lily smiled as they walked away. Gabby was so absentminded. How she remembered all the spells and incantations Lily had no idea.

Turning to enter the classroom, Lily walked straight into someone who was walking out of it and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," the person said. "Here, let me help you up. That was all my fault."

"No, I should have been looking where I was going," Lily replied and took the hand offered.

The person pulled her to her feet and, dusting herself off, Lily looked up into the face of the last person she wanted to run into.

James Potter. **(A/N: I think it's safe to say we all saw that coming.)**

Lily sighed. "Hello James. Fancy meeting you here."

James raised an eyebrow and said, "Did you just make a joke?"

Lily shrugged and glanced down at her bag; she wasn't comfortable with all this.

She gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?" James asked, worried.

Lily was pulling open her bag open. "When I fell my ink bottle broke! Everything in my bag is black!"

She pulled out a handful of black parchment and a drenched copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'.

"No!" she whispered and sank to the floor.

James, wondering if she was alright, lowered himself to the ground beside her only to find her in tears.

"Hey! Don't cry! It's gonna be alright."

James tenderly put an arm around Lily and drew her close. All Lily did was throw her arms around his neck and cry harder.

"Lily?" James said when she had calmed down. "Tell me what's wrong. No one could cry that much over a split ink."

Lily sniffed and chuckled. "No, I guess not."

James brushed a stray tear away. "Well?"

"It's nothing really. Well, nothing you'd care about."

"Try me, go on."

"Okay," Lily sighed. "I got an owl this morning."

"And that's bad?"

Lily nodded. "My dad wrote to tell me that Mum is sick. Not only that, but Honey, my dog, got hit by a car and died."

"Oh Lil, I'm so sorry!"

"Then, Professor Brimnor took fifty points from Gryffindor in Potions because, apparently, I wasn't chopping the leeches the right way. I'm sure I was though! Lucius Malfoy and Snape did the same old, 'you've got muggle parents routine'. Not that politely, of course. Now, too top it all off, my ink bottle breaks and drenches everything in my bag, including the Griffin essay that's due this very period."

"Wow. You poor thing. Well, we can easily clean this up. All it will take is a simple 'Scourgify' charm and…"

James stroked her fire coloured hair. It was soft and silky under his palm and it shined, as if it had just been washed.

But Lily was shaking her head, but not to shake off his hand. "No, that won't work. My mum made me buy permanent ink, that way, it won't run if it gets wet and I can't accidentally erase all my notes and homework."

"Oh. Well, that could complicate things a bit."

Lily broke out of his hold reluctantly and started trying to wipe the ink off her hands.

Seeing that she was having no luck, James took a black, slender hand in his and pointed his wand at it.

"Scourgify," he said and was left holding the same hand, only now it was pale like it was supposed to be.

"I thought it was permanent."

"It is, just not on skin. That would be stupid."

James, still holding one hand, cleaned the other one. He stared into her bright green eyes and she swallowed nervously. She did that a lot around him.

Lily pulled back her hand after a moment and put everything back in her half black bag with a flick of her wand.

"What are you going to tell Montrelliner?" James asked, referring to their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

Lily shrugged and said, "The truth I guess."

"She won't believe you, even if you show her the proof."

"Then I guess I'll get detention."

"But that's not fair!"

Lily smiled wryly. "Whoever said life was fair?"

"Here, take this," James said and shoved a roll of parchment into her hand.

"What is it?"

"My Griffin essay. I want you to have it."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because it's my fault yours is ruined and I don't want you to get detention."

"But you'll get detention instead."

"I know."

"But… Remus told me you were up until two finishing this."

James shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"I can't take this. You don't owe me!" Lily argued and shoved the essay back.

"I do though," he said calmly, refusing to take it.

"For what? For when?"

"For yesterday."

Lily stared at James blankly. "I don't understand."

"If Emily hadn't come up to us yesterday, you would have said what you were really going to say and you wouldn't have run off either."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily, believe it or not, I know you better than that."

She shook her head mournfully. "No James, you don't know me at all."

Gathering her things into her arms, Lily stood and walked into the classroom, leaving James and the essay on the floor behind her.

**So that's the second chappie! Hope you liked it. My little bro _really_** **wants to use the computer so I can't hang about. **

**Please review!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	3. Detention

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've had writer's block. I still have writer's block. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own anyone that you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 3: Detention **

"Every trophy, shield, statuette and even every cupboard is to be scrubbed until they gleam. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Drysdale," Lily said to the caretaker of Hogwarts castle.

"I'll be patrolling the corridors but I'll return here to see how you're progressing at regular intervals. I expect to see a noticeable change every time I do. Am I understood?"

Lily sighed. "Yes, Mr. Drysdale."

"You will not leave until everything in this room is the cleanest it's been in centuries. Am I understood?"

Lily was getting very annoyed at Mr. Drysdale for ending his orders with his favourite saying, 'am I understood.'

"Yes, Mr. Drysdale. But, please sir, how long will this take?"

Mr. Drysdale sneered. "As long as it takes." He shoved a bucket into Lily's hands. In it was a handful of rags, ornament cleaner and polish.

"What's all this for?" Lily asked.

"The cleaning. Being muggle- born you should know what to do with everything. You are not, I repeat, not, to use magic. If you do, I'll know," Mr. Drysdale said menacingly. "Am-"

Before he could complete the sentence however, Lily held up her hand. "Yes, Mr. Drysdale, I understand. Thank you."

Lily turned to the cupboard on her right and, opening it, took out a small statue. She grabbed a rag and the ornament cleaner and began cleaning the statue.

Mr. Drysdale watched her do this for going on five minutes before he turned and left the trophy room.

Lily let out a small sigh of relief and began scrubbing more vigorously. The job was easier without that creepy old man breathing down her neck.

_Well, it looks as if it's a good thing you're a mudblood now, Lily Marion Evans,_ she thought to herself. _At least you know what to do with a rag and a bit of cleaner. Snape and Malfoy would have no idea. But then you wouldn't find Malfoy in detention in the first place. Snape maybe, but never Lucius Malfoy. _He was too good at sweet talking his way out of things.

Miracles happen though, or unexpected events did anyway. This time last week, if someone had told her that she would like James Potter, almost confront him about it, cry in his arms, not hand in an essay and get detention, Lily would have laughed in the person's face.

Lily Evans did not get put in detention. It just didn't happen. That is, until now. James had been sweet though, letting her cry like that and then offering her his essay. He'd tried to talk to her since that encounter two days ago but she had stubbornly ignored him. What she'd give to talk to him. Sit down and really talk. What she'd give to know him like nobody, except maybe Sirius, could claim to.

Lily sighed, smiled and stared contentedly into space.

"Is it anyone I know?" asked a voice.

Lily visibly jumped, dropping the trophy she had been polishing. A hand reached out, quick as lightening, and grabbed the trophy before it reached to floor.

She looked into the hazel eyes of James Potter. Where he'd come from she had no idea. Lily had been cleaning and polishing for a little over two hours, with Mr. Drysdale popping in every now and again, but she hadn't seen or heard James enter.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The person you're thinking about," James clarified. "Is it anyone I know?"

Lily didn't answer. Instead she took back the trophy and resumed her polishing. When she was finished, fifteen minutes later, James was still standing patiently beside her and neither one of them had spoken. The silence was killing her.

Putting the gleaming trophy on the gleaming shelf in its gleaming cabinet, Lily said, "When did you arrive? I didn't hear you come in. I didn't see you come in either, for that matter."

James replied, "Oh, I've been here all the time. I left when you did and followed you."

"Why didn't I see you then?"

James laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Weelll, that's kind of a secret."

"A secret that Sirius, Remus and Peter know about?"

"Well, yeeesss," he said, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "But they'd never tell."

"And I would I suppose?"

"N-no! Of course not! I didn't say that!..."

Lily clapped her hand over James' mouth. "Shhh! Drysdale will hear you!"

Sure enough they could hear the heavy footfalls of the caretaker.

"Miss Evans? Who can I hear you talking to?" he called.

"Quick!" Lily whispered. "Hide!"

James kissed the palm of the hand that still held his mouth shut, pulled away and took out his wand. "Scourgify," he muttered.

"I'm not allowed to use magic!" Lily said desperately.

"You didn't," he replied and picked up a cloak that Lily hadn't noticed before. "I did."

Before Lily had the chance to say anything, James put the cloak on and disappeared into thin air.

Lily gasped and stared at the space that James had occupied only seconds before.

"Well, Miss Evans, care to tell me where your little friend is hiding?" Mr. Drysdale said and Lily spun around to face him. He obviously hadn't seen James.

"Little friend? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Who were you talking to then? Don't deny it. I heard you with my own two ears."

"Talking to?" Lily asked, trying to think up an excuse.

"Yes! Talking to," Mr. Drysdale was getting extremely impatient.

"Talking to…" Lily muttered, trying to look as if he'd lost his marbles.

Then she had an idea.

Lily slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Ohhh! I know what you're talking about. I was talking to myself."

"Talking to yourself?" Mr. Drysdale repeated, suspiciously.

"Yes. I was congratulating myself on cleaning everything in this room in just over two hours."

Mr. Drysdale frowned and glanced around the room. Thanks to James' charm, everything gleamed, just like it was supposed to.

He was suspicious however. He'd watched students scrub for hours upon hours to get through this detention. This girl had managed to do it in two hours. Foul play was involved. He just knew it.

Mr. Drysdale walked slowly around the room, checking everything and searching for a hidden wand or student. He found neither.

"Turn out you pockets," he demanded when he reached Lily,

"Excuse me?"

"Turn out your pockets!"

"What right do you have to demand any such thing?"

"You cheated! I know you did! You used…" He didn't say the last word.

"Magic?"

Mr. Drysdale nodded quickly and Lily leaned in towards his pock- marked face.

His small eyes were too close together on either side of his rather large nose. His thin- lipped mouth was slightly open and Lily could just glimpse his yellow teeth. His breath wasn't exactly the scent of roses either.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Lily whispered, "Prove it."

Before Mr. Drysdale could reply though, one of the trophies by the door fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Lily and Mr. Drysdale looked over at the trophy on the floor. Lily thought for a moment that James had pushed it over but suddenly, Peeves the Hogwarts poltergeist, appeared, hovering upside down above the dented trophy. He blew a loud, wet raspberry and flew away cackling.

"Peeves!" Mr. Drysdale yelled and ran off after him, completely forgetting about Lily.

**A/N: Okay, I think that's longer than the previous chapters but I'm not sure. I'm going to try and post the next chapter later today or tomorrow. I want to get it done 'cause I start school again on Tuesday (Feb 1st). I'll try my hardest, I promise. In the meantime, REVIEW! **


	4. Mirror Images

**A/N: Okay, just like I promised, Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. **

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 4: Mirror Images **

Lily felt someone take her hand. Turning around, she saw no one and opened her mouth to scream. Another hand covered her mouth and suddenly James was beside her, the cloak having slipped off.

When he knew that she wasn't going to scream, he took his hand from her mouth, bent down and picked up the cloak.

"What is that?" Lily whispered, reaching for the cloak.

James let her take it from him.

It felt slippery, like water, but still silky soft beneath her fingertips. A silvery shimmer surrounded it.

"It's an invisibility cloak."

Lily's eyes widened and looked up at him. "I've read about these! Where on earth did you get it?"

"It's a family heirloom. It first belonged to my great, great- grandfather on my dad's side. It was passed down to my great- grandfather, my grandfather, my father and me. It's tradition to give it to the eldest son on Christmas in their first year at Hogwarts."

"So, you'll pass it on to your eldest son?"

"That's right."

"Wow!" Lily stared at the cloak reverently. "I can't believe I'm holding an invisibility cloak!"

"There's enough time to ponder that later. We have to go before Drysdale comes back."

James took the cloak back and dragged Lily to him. He pulled the cloak around them both and they both disappeared.

"What are we doing?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"We're going to go for a walk," James replied. "That is, if you want to."

Lily raised an eyebrow, seriously considering it.

"Nothing will happen, I promise."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. Sirius, Remus and I have gone on late night walks for years."

"Not for the sake of walking, I imagine," Lily retorted and fixed him with a piercing gaze that made her look disturbing like Professor McGonagall.

"Not exactly, no," James confessed. "Listen, are you coming or not? We can't hang around here."

"But we're invisible."

"That doesn't mean people can't hear us!"

"Well, where will we go?"

"Errr!" James walked away taking the cloak with him and leaving Lily very visible.

"Wait! James! Where are you going? Or, better yet, where are you now?"

James' head appeared, floating by the door opposite the one that Drysdale and Peeves had left through. He looked impatient and almost angry.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower because we're obviously not going anywhere!"

"Why not?"

James bit his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at her. "Tell me Lily, how are we supposed to go anywhere if you are constantly either reprimanding me or asking questions?"

Lily blushed. "Oh, yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

James frowned. "Does that mean you want to go for a walk?"

Lily gave a half smile. "Sure. If it weren't for you, I'd still be scrubbing. The least I can do is join you on a walk."

He smiled; a genuine, friendly smile that lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle. Lily was glad she'd agreed.

"Well, come over here then," James said and opened up the cloak.

Lily joined him and wrapped the cloak around herself.

"So, where are we going?" Lily whispered.

"Where would you like to go? I can take you anywhere; even Hogsmede!"

"Ahh… maybe we'll go to Hogsmede another time."

"We could go down to the kitchens. The house elves are friendly and always willing to feed whomsoever enters their domain!"

Lily giggled quietly. "You, Sirius, Remus and Peter, right?"

James smiled. "Ding! We have a winner!"

"So, after we eat, what will we do?"

"Well, we could walk down to the lake. Have you ever seen the lake during the night?"

"Not since the night we first arrived but I wasn't really concentrating on the lake. I was too nervous and scared."

"That's understandable."

The pair walked for a while, quietly and calmly. This was a new experience for Lily; she'd never seen the castle at night. They passed a few teachers, including Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and The Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw house ghost. At one point, Mr. Drysdale hurried past them and Lily walked closer to James due to the impossible fear of the caretaker finding them.

"Are you tired, Lily," James asked as they reached the second floor and Lily stifled a yawn. "Maybe we should do this on a night that you don't have detention."

"It's not something that happens often."

"If you had accepted my essay, you wouldn't have had detention."

"Maybe so, but we wouldn't be walking together either."

James thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"James, can we stop somewhere for a few minutes? I'm tired."

"Sure thing."

James opened the next left hand door they came to but Lily could have sworn that it hadn't been there that afternoon. She didn't know why this bothered her. In a castle where the staircases moved, a room popping up out of thin air wasn't exactly surprising.

Upon entering the room, Lily knew that she'd never been there before.

The walls of the room were draped in a crimson material that fell lightly to the floor and swayed slightly as if a small, playful breeze passed through the room.

Square mirrors were hung on the curtained walls at regular intervals with lanterns between them. Directly opposite them, at the very end of the room, stood a huge, ornate mirror, the likes of which neither one of them had ever seen.

"What do think this is then?" James asked quietly, as if he feared someone else was in the room.

"I don't know," Lily replied, just as quietly and stepped out from underneath the cloak. "Let's have a look."

Having forgotten her tiredness, Lily moved to the first mirror on the right.

For a moment, she looked at her reflection, wondering what was going to happen. She had her answer when the picture dissolved and one of her earliest memories took its place.

Lily stared at her three year old self seated on the floor of her house. She was playing with her old rag doll, Maggie, and her stuffed puppy, Copper."

Lily's elder sister Petunia, then six, entered the scene.

"What are you doing?" Petunia asked impatiently. She had a 'Learn to Read' book under her small arm.

Mirror- Lily stared up into her sister's longish face. "I'm playin'" She turned back to her game.

Lily smiled at the sound of her babyish voice.

Petunia said, "Dogs don't talk!"

"Copper does!"

"Copper's a toy!"

Mirror- Lily's lower lip quivered and a tear trickled down her cheek. Petunia pulled one of mirror- Lily's red curls as their mother, Sara, walked in.

"Petunia! Don't be mean to your sister!"

Lily watched as Petunia left the room and as her mother lifted her high into the air, laughing. What a happy childhood she'd had.

"Lily?"

She was jolted out of her reminisces by James calling her name from over by the big mirror at the end of the room.

She walked over to him. "Did you look into a mirror?"

"Yeah. It showed the first time I played Quidditch with my dad."

"So they show memories. What does this one do?"

"I don't know. I haven't really looked at it yet. I thought I better wait for you."

Lily smiled her thanks and looked up at the writing on the top of the mirror.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_," she read aloud.

"Interesting," James said. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the first word is 'desire' backwards."

"Let's look into it."

"What do you think we'll see?"

"Who knows? We'll have to look to find out."

Lily and James stepped up to the mirror together. What they saw shocked them.

**IN THE MIRROR**

_Lily ran out of Hogwarts castle. It was snowing._

"_Come on, James! Hurry up!"_

_James ran down the steps after her. "Yeah, I'm coming. What's the rush anyway? Winter's not going anywhere."_

"_But it's my favourite season!"_

_Lily span around in a circle before James caught her in his arms. _

_They laughed and Lily said, "James, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."_

_James smiled and hugged her close. "And I love you, Lily. I always have."_

**REALITY**

Lily and James turned to each other.

Hazel eyes stared into bright green ones declaring what they both knew but were trying to deny.

Lily wished he would do something, anything.

He did.

James leaned towards her and gently placed his lips on hers.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 4. I hope you like it. It didn't start off very well, but it improved. Or at least I think it did. The mirror is the Mirror of Erised, once again, left around for just anyone to stumble across. The mirror scene was a twisted version of that photo in the third Harry Potter movie. I know they shouldn't have seen anything together but it was a shared desire.**

**Like I said last chappie, I'm starting school again the day after tomorrow but I'll update ASAP.**

**Now… review! Cookies for everyone that does!**


	5. Reminiscing

**Author's Note: Okay… I know eternity has come and gone since I last updated but I've had a serious case of writer's block. I've decided to get over this by changing my course of action. In this chapter we're gonna be properly introduced to the Marauders. Excited? You should be. LOL!**

**Anyway, let's get going, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; any of it. Never have; never will. sigh But I do own Emily.**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing**

James was awoken the next morning by some cruel person bouncing on his bed. He growled a warning to whoever it happened to be and rolled over on to his stomach, intending to go back to sleep. He hadn't gotten to bed until three in the morning and he was damn tired to say the least. He and Lily had spent a lot of time talking the previous night after their 'encounter'.

"Oh, Jamsie- poo! Time to get UUUUPPPPP!"

James groaned. Sirius. He should have guessed. No one but him could be that bouncy first thing in the morning.

"Get stuffed Padfoot; Saturday's were invented for sleeping!"

"You wouldn't be sleeping if you hadn't come home at three a.m." Sirius responded, now sounding annoyingly like James' mother.

James threw his pillow over his head in the hopes of escaping his best friend's voice and presence all together.

"Let him sleep, Padfoot," Remus' quiet but commanding voice filtered through James' fluffy pillow and James thanked Merlin for good ol' Moony. Remus was the only sensible Marauder.

"But Moony, he was with someone last night. A girl!"

"Very clever deduction Padfoot. I'm impressed. Now, leave him ALONE."

Sirius got off James' bed and James, now seriously lacking oxygen, pulled his head out from under the pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. Unfortunately, he was becoming exceedingly aware of being watched.

Opening his eyes, the first thing James saw was Sirius' face.

Sirius was kneeling beside James' bed eagerly waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did, Sirius grinned wickedly.

James sighed. He'd never get to sleep again this morning, not with Sirius staring at him that way. Sighing again, James sat up in bed.

In one fluid movement, Sirius was up off the floor and sitting at the foot of James' bed.

Remus came out of the bathroom finger- combing his damp hair. He took in the sight before him and knew exactly what had happened. Shaking his head and laughing silently, Remus moved to his trunk to try and find his comb.

"Well, are you gonna tell us where you were?" Sirius asked impatiently when all James did was sit there.

"A room… full of mirrors. I've never seen it before."

Sirius smirked. "Mirrors? You were out until three a.m. looking at mirrors? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!"

"Well, you weren't alone. That much I am sure of."

When his friend didn't reply, Sirius said, "Come on, Prongs. Tell us. You always do. We won't tell if you don't want us to."

Still James didn't say anything. Surprised because this wasn't normal James behaviour, Remus turned to face two of his friends. Peter had left for breakfast half an hour ago.

"Were you with Emily?" Remus asked.

James looked at him. "Emily?"

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, Emily; Emily from Ravenclaw. You remember Emily. She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know." James flung his bed sheets away from him and got out of bed. He had forgotten about Emily. He mentally punched himself. James had his fair share of girls but he didn't cheat on them.

'_It was just one kiss',_ James thought. _'And it wasn't just any kiss. It definitely wasn't just any girl either.' _He had kissed Lily Evans; the girl of his dreams; the girl he had admired and had to have since their first encounter on the train in first year.

**FLASHBACK**

James hurtled down the train corridor away from the Head Boy and Girl who he had caught snogging in their compartment.

Ducking into another compartment, James watched as the Head Boy ran past looking for him.

Snickering, James turned around to find a boy with black hair talking to a tired looking boy with brown- blonde hair. The second boy seemed to be ignoring the first. The black haired boy turned to James.

"Hi. Are you running away from someone? It certainly looked like it. Who are you? I'm Sirius Black and this is… well, I don't really know. He won't talk to me," Sirius said in a rush. He continued in a whisper. "I don't think he really likes me much."

The other boy laughed suddenly and Sirius looked at him surprised. "My name is Remus Lupin," said the other boy. "And it's not that I don't like you, it's just that it's so funny watching you try and get me to say something."

Remus laughed again this time at the bewildered look on Sirius' face. James joined him and Sirius followed.

When they had quietened, James said, "I'm James Potter and yes, I was running away from someone; the Head Boy. I caught him and the Head Girl snogging in a compartment."

This started them laughing again but they were stopped by the door to their compartment being pulled open. The Head Boy stood in the doorway.

"There you are!"

James slipped past the Head Boy and started running again aware that his two new friends ran with him.

James looked back and saw the Head Boy still chasing them. Remus and Sirius stopped running suddenly.

Remus shouted, "James! STOP!"

Turning to face forward, James saw a pale face surrounded by flaming red hair and heard the person scream before he collided with the person. They tumbled along the corridor and finally stopped with James on top.

He pushed himself up and stared down at the person he had hit.

It was a girl and a very pretty girl at that. But she looked angry. Other students poked their heads out of their compartments to see what all the excitement was about as the girl shoved James off her. She sat up and said, "You moron! Do you know what a stupid idea it is to run around in a train? Someone could have been seriously injured!"

James' eyes widened. He'd never known a girl who was so sensible and boring.

"But…"

"No buts! I don't care what you were doing! You ought to think before you do something!"

The girl stood up and started walking away but she turned around when James said, "What's your name?"

"Lily; Lily Evans."

She turned on her heel and walked away, nose in the air.

**END FLASHBACK**

"James! James!"

James was brought back to reality by Remus calling his name and Sirius shaking his arm.

"What?" James asked.

"You weren't with Emily were you?" Remus asked.

Silently, James shook his head.

"Who were you with then?" Sirius asked, curiously.

James sighed and ran a hand through his already roughed up hair. Looking at them seriously he said, "I was with Lily. I kissed her."

Sirius' eyes bulged and Remus sighed sadly.

**I think I'll start responding to reviewers.**

_Some: Thanks, that was so sweet. Here's your cookie!_

_DancingPandaa: Just 'cause they kissed doesn't mean they're 'together' now does it? wink_

_Graceful Klutz: We definitely haven't seen the last of Emily, don't worry, I've got a good idea for a chapter involving her fermenting in my brain._

_singdownthemoonHorselvr: Whoa. Long name. You get a cookie too and I'm glad you think the stories improved. I totally agree._

_knoxjazzbabe: Don't worry; it took me forever to figure it out to._

_Thanks also go to LMDGIUVR4EVA, ScarletInk, xRazberryGurlx and Kit49._

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Pretty boring chapter I know, but it was the best I could come up with. I've got an extra long weekend now so I'll try and update again.**

**Now, for all my hard work don't you think I deserve a few reviews!**


	6. Orange Suits You

**A/N: Hi again! Well, the last chapter went down pretty well and no one hated it. I'm very pleased. Just to let you all know, I have no idea when this story will be finished or how many chapters it will have when it is, but I'm guessing about… maybe… ten, eleven; something along those lines. Well, enough from me; you don't read fanfic for the author's notes, right? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Trust me. Well, I do own, Courtney, Gabby and Emily.**

**888888888888888888888**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 6: "Orange Suits You"**

_**Previously**_

"_You weren't with Emily were you?" Remus asked._

_Silently, James shook his head._

"_Who were you with then?" Sirius asked, curiously._

_James sighed and ran a hand through his already roughed up hair. Looking at them seriously he said, "I was with Lily. I kissed her."_

_Sirius' eyes bulged and Remus sighed sadly._

**888888888888888888888**

James, Remus and Sirius walked into the Great Hall where a handful of students were enjoying breakfast across the various tables.

They walked up the length of the Gryffindor table and came to a halt in front of Peter, who was currently drowning his heaped bowl of porridge in honey.

"Got enough there, Wormtail?" Sirius enquired as they sat down opposite their small friend.

"Maybe, I might still be hungry afterwards but that's okay 'cause the pancakes look good this morning."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before Sirius started helping himself to breakfast and Remus turned to James.

James was staring fixedly at Lily who was sitting about half way up the table. She was laughing at something Courtney had just said.

"You could talk to her, you know," said Remus, sounding as if he was speaking to a small child.

"Talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" asked Peter, looking up with interest.

"Lily Evans. Who else?" Sirius said and Remus kicked him under the table for giving up the information.

"Lily Evans? Why would you want to talk to her?" asked Peter, like it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.

"Weeeeeeeeellllllllllllll…" began James. "She's smart, beautiful, fun-"

"I hope it's me you're complimenting," said a voice behind them.

Peter looked up and Remus, Sirius and James all turned to face the speaker.

"Emily."

She smiled prettily and sat delicately beside James. She looked expectantly up at her boyfriend. When he did nothing, she grew frustrated and through clenched teeth said, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked James, bewildered.

Emily frowned and said, "Are you going to kiss me, or not?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

James leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back. His eyes slid unconsciously to Lily. She was watching him with something that resembled hurt in her green eyes. Courtney poked her arm and Lily turned her attention back to her friends.

"So, that's it, is it?"

James shook his head and looked back at Emily. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"It's her. Lily Evans. She's the reason you've been acting so oddly lately."

"No, that's not true. I-"

Emily's eyes flashed with anger and she pushed herself up from the table quickly. "Don't lie to me, James!"

Everyone in the hall, students and teachers alike, looked over at Gryffindor table and at the Ravenclaw girl yelling at the boy who was supposed to be her boyfriend.

"Emily. I'm not lying to you," James said into the silence. "Why don't we go outside and talk about this, hm?"

"Talk? TALK? I've had it with talking! All you've been talking about lately is HER, anyway! Lily this, Lily that. Did you hear what LILY did yesterday?"

James looked over at Lily again. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked. He swallowed. What would she think of him now?

"Gonna tell the truth now, James?"

"I don't know what you mean," said James, standing so that he wouldn't have to look up at Emily.

"Oh really? Say it, go on. Say you never liked me. Say you used me. Say that, all this time, I've only ever been a substitute for the one girl who wouldn't give you the time of day. But now she's talking to you, seeing you. Now, you don't have any use for me. Deny it, James, look me in the eyes, and deny everything I've just said."

James did look her in the eyes. In them, he saw hurt and anger and unshed tears. His stomach gave a guilty lurch but he couldn't lie to her, not when he'd done so much damage already. He sighed quietly and looked away.

Emily's lower lip trembled and a tear dripped over her eye. In a strained voice she said, "Damn you, James Potter. I wish I'd never fallen for your charms and sweet talk. I wish I'd never laid eyes on you. You'll pay though. I'll make sure that you hurt as much as I do now."

Emily grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice from the table and poured it steadily over his head.

"Orange suits you," she said and walked away in tears.

There was no sound, just silence as everyone continued to stare at James, who was dripping on to the floor. After a while, Sirius felt the need to say, "You deserved that mate."

Wiping the juice from his glasses, James turned to him and said, "Yes, I know, thank you Sirius."

A person started giggling and James turned around to find who it was. His gaze landed on Lily, whose giggles grew steadily into laughs. He realised how stupid he must look, orange and sopping from the juice, hair plastered to his head.

When her laughs had ceased, Lily stood and walked over to him. She just stood there, staring up at him then said, "She's right, you know. Orange does suit you."

James was silent for a moment, taking in what she'd said then he laughed. The corner of her mouth turned up and she walked past him towards the door. He turned to watch her walk away, Courtney and Gabby hurrying to catch up.

Looking over her shoulder, Lily fluttered her fingers in a charming little wave.

"See you around, Potter," she said and left the Great Hall.

**888888888888888888888**

**I hate this chapter but it was the best I could come up with. Please forgive me. You can tell me you hate it, I don't mind, really. Sorry it's so short.**

**Let's see now, responses.**

_**ScarletInk: **Lily vs. Emily? I take it part of the question has been answered. But wait…there's more._

**_LMDGlUVR4EVA_**_First of all, I've taken your advice and put a small part of the previous chapter at the beginning of this one. Great idea, that. Second, the room with the mirrors? It's not the Room of Requirement. That's on the seventh floor. My room is on the second. You've never heard of it before for the simple reason that it came from my own head. It just popped up, fully formed, while I was writing the chapter. It happened in much the same way that Harry just walked into J.K's head on the train. Funny huh? _

_**Some: **I loved writing the bit where Sirius woke James up. It was fun!_

_Thanks must also go to: **xRazberryGurlx, singdownthemoon, rach14444 **and** mimi.**_

**Now would be a good time to review!**


	7. Questions

**A/N: Hi again. I've just re-read chapter 6 and I realised 2 things. One: I actually really liked it. And two: it's about time I updated. So, that's exactly what I'm going to do as I sit here at my slower than normal computer with 'Jesses Girl' blaring from the headphones.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not married, don't have 3 kids, don't live in England (although I'd like to) and, last time I checked, I wasn't filthy rich. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I'm most definitely NOT J.K Rowling. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: A few people have asked about the room with the mirrors from way back in chapter 4. I'm gonna set it straight right now. It was not, I repeat, NOT the Room of Requirement. That's on the 7th floor. My room is on the second. If that doesn't help, I'll make it plainer. I made it up. The mirror room came from my own imagination. The mirrors show memories. You're all welcome to borrow the room for your own stories. It would be interesting to see what you do with them. Just make sure you send me a little note to say you've used it and where so I can check it out. Oh, and mention me in the disclaimer. **

**(sigh) Sorry 'bout that. On with the story.**

**88888888**

_**Previously**_

"_Gonna tell the truth now, James?"_

"_I don't know what you mean," said James, standing so that he wouldn't have to look up at Emily._

"_Oh really? Say it, go on. Say you never liked me. Say you used me. Say that, all this time, I've only ever been a substitute for the one girl who wouldn't give you the time of day. But now she's talking to you, seeing you. Now, you don't have any use for me. Deny it, James, look me in the eyes, and deny everything I've just said."_

_James did look her in the eyes. In them, he saw hurt and anger and unshed tears. His stomach gave a guilty lurch but he couldn't lie to her, not when he'd done so much damage already. He sighed quietly and looked away._

_Emily's lower lip trembled and a tear dripped over her eye. In a strained voice she said, "Damn you, James Potter. I wish I'd never fallen for your charms and sweet talk. I wish I'd never laid eyes on you. You'll pay though. I'll make sure that you hurt as much as I do now."_

**88888888**

**Who's That Girl**

**Chapter 7: Questions**

Life at Hogwarts progressed as per usual after the incident at breakfast. The Marauders played their pranks while managing to stay out of detention. Lily and her friends kept up their straight A record in their classes and Emily turned sour. She was prone to shooting glares at Lily, James and everyone even remotely connected to them. As for the rest of the student body, they all believed that James had finally gotten Lily to go out with him. That was were they were wrong.

"Lily?" asked James as he sidled up to the girl in question as she did her homework. It was exactly two weeks to the day of Lily's detention and 'the kiss'. Courtney, Gabby, Remus and Sirius were on the other side of the Gryffindor common room playing their sixth game of Exploding Snap. Peter had disappeared an hour or more previously.

"No, James."

James frowned and sat opposite her. "You're supposed to say, 'Yes James, what do you want?' Not 'No' immediately. You don't even know what I was going to say."

Without raising her eyes, she responded, "Ah, but I have a pretty good idea what you were going to ask."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Let's see if I can read your mind, hmmm?" Lily narrowed her eyes and pressed her cool fingers to James' temples. "Ah! I see! You want to ask me, AGAIN, if I'll go out with you."

Lily removed her fingers and placed her hands delicately in her lap. She looked smug. "The answer's still 'no'."

James smirked. "Oh, Lily, that was sweet but wrong."

The smug look left her face and Lily frowned in confusion. "Wrong? What do you mean, wrong? You've been asking everyday for the past week. Ten times a day I might add."

James shook his head. "No tonight. Tonight I want to ask something different."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "And what might that question be?"

"Well, I don't know if I should now. You were very rude, Lily, and you've said at least twice that the answer is 'no'. Maybe I'll just go ask Gabby instead." James made to stand up but Lily's hand shot out and stopped him.

James stared out at the small white hand gripping his wrist tightly enough to make his hand tingle. "Alright Lily, I was just kidding. You can let go, my hand does like its blood."

Lily blushed and released his wrist. "Right, sorry. What were you going to say?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go for a walk."

"A walk? At this time of night?"

"It's only ten and, remember, the last time you went walking with me, you found out I wasn't as bad as you originally thought."

Lily thought for a moment. They could get caught but the prospect of fun and the possibility of getting caught were appealing to the mischievous side that Lily never showed anyone.

_That and he might kiss you again, _said a voice in Lily's head. Annoyingly enough, the voice sounded remarkably like Courtney. Realising this, Lily pushed the voice away and looked into James' hazel eyes.

"Alright, I'll come. Do you need to get your cloak?"

James reached into a pocket and pulled out the cloak. "No need, I came prepared."

Lily frowned. "But you didn't know if I'd say yes."

James grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I was hoping."

Lily shook her head at him and walked towards the portrait hole leaving James to catch up. When he'd reached her, he checked that nobody was watching and covered the both of them.

Only Remus saw them disappear into thin air and the portrait open just enough to accommodate two bodies.

**88888888**

Twenty minutes later, Lily and James emerged from under the cloak and seated themselves comfortably by the side of the lake. They sat in silence for a few moments; Lily staring up at the stars and James staring at the lake.

"Lily, I actually asked you out here to ask you something else."

Lily sighed. "Please, don't ask me to Hogsmeade. It won't make any difference where we are or how romantic the setting is."

"No, I wasn't going to ask you out. I just want to know something."

Lily turned to look at James. Something in his voice surprised her. To her ears, it sounded as if the ever- confident James Potter was nervous!

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

James shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

After a few moments of silence, Lily asked impatiently, "Well? What do you want to know?"

James bit his lip and muttered something that was too low for Lily to hear. She bent closer to him. "What was that? You'll have to speak louder."

James took a deep breath and staring up at the castle said, "Do you hate me?"

Lily frowned in confusion. "Hate you? No, of course not. What reason would I have to hate you?"

"I thought maybe you would after what happened last week with Emily."

"That was between you and her. I don't hate you because of it. If anything, you should hate me."

James looked back at her in surprise. "What! Why?"

"It was my fault you broke up with Emily. If I hadn't stopped ignoring you, you'd still have a girlfriend."

"True, but I'd rather be single and out here with you than anywhere in the known world with Emily."

"James Potter, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth and, yes, if you want, I'll accompany you to Hogsmeade in two weeks."

The grin that split James' face was enough to make Lily's heart melt. She'd made him so happy with such a simple offer.

"Are you kidding? Please Lily, tell me you're not kidding!"

Lily giggled. "I'm not kidding. It might be fun. I've never been to Hogsmeade with the Marauders."

"You'll have the time of your life, I promise!"

"I don't doubt it!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, each in silent shock.

Lily couldn't believe that she was actually going on a date with James Potter. She'd sworn to herself years ago that she'd never sink that low.

James couldn't believe his luck. He was afraid that if he pinched himself, he'd wake up in his bed and find that this had never happened. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to say something!

_You better make it something good,_ James thought to himself.

"Lily?"

She laughed. "What is it now?"

"May I kiss you?"

Lily smiled gently. "Yes, you may."

Gathering himself for the kiss of his life, James leaned forward and kissed her. He never wanted to stop kissing her but he drew back after a moment. Staring into Lily's bright green eyes, James knew.

He wasn't dreaming.

**88888888**

**OMG. I'm totally on a high after 3 hours of writing. This is the greatest chapter I've ever written! No time for small talk now! I've got to start the update! **

**Review people! I have to know what you guys think!**


	8. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Yes, I updated a couple of weeks ago but I'm updating again cuz, well, cuz I want to!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! It was greatly appreciated. **

**I had to do a bit of research to complete this chapter. Previously, I had no idea what seventies clothes looked like so I went on to the internet to find something for Lily to wear on her date. All I can say is, WOW! Talk about colour. And the shoes! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that if there are any mistakes clothing wise, it is entirely my fault.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see… do I own any of this? Hmmm… no… no, I don't think so. Oh no, wait. I own Gabby, Courtney, Emily and the mirror room!**

**88888888**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade**

The day of the trip to Hogsmeade was sunny and in the air was the scent of fun.

When the sun shone through the window of the seventh year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, Lily sighed and rolled over to face the other way.

Around the room, her friends were in varying states of consciousness. Gabby was sitting up and stretching and Courtney was stuffing her head under her pillow muttering something like "ten more minutes, Mum" but the other two girls who roomed with them seemed to be sound asleep behind their curtains.

Lily herself had been awake for the past hour and a half thinking about the day ahead of her. This was the day that she had been anticipating and dreading for the last two weeks.

She didn't know why she was so nervous really. She'd been on dates before and the whole school, teachers included, knew that Lily Evans and James Potter were finally dating.

Since the night by the lake, Lily and James sat together in the classes they shared and at mealtimes. Every time they separated, James made it a habit to kiss her cheek. It was sweet and Lily had nothing against it. Her friends and the Marauders were like one big, happy family and the only thing that dampened their sense of fun was the fact that Peter had become increasingly quiet of late and was hardly ever around. When he was, Lily often caught him glaring at her when he thought she wasn't watching.

"Come on, sleepy head. Time to rise and shine!" came Gabby's voice from across the room.

"Don't want to," Courtney said, her voice coming from under her pillow.

A soft _thump _was heard followed by a muffled groan and Lily knew that Gabby had taken it upon herself to throw her own pillow at their friend.

Courtney's head surfaced and she looked around, bleary eyed and responded with an annoyed, "Alright already, I'm up. There's no need to wage a war, Gabby." Propping herself on her elbows, she continued, "Lily? You awake?"

"Yeah," Lily replied, "Yeah, I'm awake."

Lily sat up and arched her back, much like a cat would. She grimaced as she heard her bones give a small _pop_.

Opposite her, Courtney stretched, gave a huge yawn and asked what she thought was the most important question in any self-respecting girl's day. "What are you going to wear, Lils?"

Lily groaned and realised the time had finally come. She had deliberately put off deciding what she was going to wear. She wasn't quite sure why but Lily knew that it would have been better to be prepared.

Crawling to the end of her bed, Lily pulled the lid of her trunk towards her and, looking in at the clothes inside, decided that it might take a couple of hours.

Courtney, suddenly fully awake, propelled herself off her own bed and landed in front of Lily's trunk. Immediately she started rummaging around inside. Lily watched in silence as her wardrobe was hurled around the room.

Gabby picked up a dark blue skirt that had landed on her bed and held it up to herself. "This is nice."

Courtney looked at her and rolled her eyes. "She doesn't want to look 'nice', Gabby. She wants to look 'hot'."

In an exasperated tone, Lily said, "_She_ wants to look cute."

"You already look cute," Courtney said and, seeing her friend glare menacingly, continued, "Cute, right. I've got this shirt that my mum sent me last week. I haven't worn it 'cause it's blue and it would've looked better in purple. You can try it on. It seems to be about your size."

Courtney crawled the short distance to her trunk and pulled out a frill shirt which she threw to Lily.

Looking it over, Lily had to admit that it _was_ cute. It was pale blue with frills at the collar and cuffs and was obviously made to be tied up in the front.

"I could wear my flares with this," Lily commented, "And I've got my platforms."

"Right, now, go try it on and see how it fits."

Lily gathered up her clothes and walked into the bathroom were she put on her pants then tentatively donned the shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how different the shirt made her look.

"Well?" Courtney asked from the other side of the door, "How does it look?"

"Great. If you don't want this shirt, Courtney, can I have it?"

"Please, I won't be wearing it. Now, get out here so we can look at you."

Lily hurriedly put on her shoes and stepped out into the open.

Gabby's eyes widened and Courtney grinned. She readjusted the tie as she said, "Lils, you're going to knock 'em dead."

Lily laughed and did a little twirl. "Courtney, you're amazing!"

"Yeah, I know."

**88888888**

Seven floors below, in the Great Hall, James was nervously stirring the cereal he hadn't touched and glancing up at the doors every two minutes.

Remus neatly spread marmalade on his toast and said, "I don't know why you're so nervous. How is this different from any other date you've ever been on?"

James looked up at his friend as if he'd just asked the most ridiculous question in history. "This is different because I'm going out with Lily Evans."

"But she's just the same as all the other girls here."

James shook his head stubbornly and said, "But this is Lily _Evans_! The girl I've been chasing for seven years!"

Remus sighed and watched amused as Sirius shot his winning smile at a Hufflepuff girl across the hall.

"Sirius! Would you stop flirting and support me, _please_?" James practically yelled.

Sirius looked around Remus at his best friend. "James, if you stress any more about this, you're going to break out. Stop worrying about it and eat."

"What if she's up there thinking about it and realising that she _doesn't_ like me? What if she changes her mind?"

"Listen, if she changes her mind, help her change it back but I really don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh really? And what gives you that idea, oh wise and brainy Moony?"

"Well," he replied slowly, as he stirred sugar into his coffee, "She's standing in the doorway." When he said this, Remus looked at James and pointed to the door with his spoon.

James turned his head and, sure enough, there she was, blushing at all the attention she was getting.

He had never seen her look so beautiful as she did at that moment. Dressed in a tie-up top, flares and platforms with her fiery hair brushed down in waves, James thought she looked down-right cute.

Lily walked slowly towards him, followed by Gabby and Courtney who were smiling secretively. When she reached him, Lily avoided his eyes and he realised she was as nervous as he was and, funnily enough, it boosted his confidence.

"Hi," she said, awkwardly.

"Hi, you look great. You should wear that shirt more often."

Lily smiled and sat down beside him, reaching for the toast and jam.

"Morning Lily, Gabby, Courtney," said Remus, ever the gentleman.

"Morning Remus," the three chorused and then Courtney said, "Sirius, close your mouth, if James sees you staring that way at his girlfriend, he won't be very pleased."

The group turned to look at Sirius, who hastily took a sip of pumpkin juice and ended up choking on it which got a laugh out of everyone.

"She's right, you know Padfoot. You go on and admire your little Hufflepuff friend over there. I won't be needing your support as much as I thought."

"Right," he said and made a bee line for said girl, calling back to them, "See you in Hogsmeade."

"Support?" Lily asked, confused.

James flushed and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Don't be untruthful, James," Remus said and pointedly ignored a glare from his friend. "James kept telling himself that you'd change your mind and worked himself into quite a state."

James gave an uneasy laugh and looked confused when Lily laughed outright. "When I woke up, I did exactly the same thing."

"Really?" asked Gabby, "You were fine when _we_ woke up."

"Yeah, by that time, I'd realised that, after chasing me for seven years, he wasn't going to give up what could be his only date with me."

It was at that moment that Sirius wandered back over. "Are we going to go or are we going to sit here all day?"

"What happened to the girl?" Gabby asked curiously.

"She's got a boyfriend."

James grimaced. "Since when have you cared?"

Sirius looked shocked. "James! I'm turning over a new leaf. Don't give the girls a false impression of me!"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "A new leaf. Sure."

**88888888**

The group walked to Hogsmeade together and, on arriving, said goodbye to Lily and James. Courtney and Gabby had decided previously that it would be a laugh to spend the day with the Marauders instead of the regular girls.

"So, were do you want to go first?" James asked when the others had walked away.

Lily shrugged. "Anywhere's fine, I really don't mind."

James thought for a moment then said, "We could go to Madam Puddifoot's if you want."

Lily turned to him with a look of utmost disgust on her face. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"Oh… okay then. How about Honeydukes then? Not even _you_ could pass up Honeydukes Sweet Shop."

Lily laughed. "You've got that right. You're talking to the owner of the biggest sweet tooth this side of the Channel."

The pair walked slowly to the favourite shop of every student to ever pass through Hogwarts. They could see through the windows that it was packed as usual but it didn't deter them.

The sugary warmth welcomed them as Lily pushed open the door and they entered.

They looked around at all the shelves and barrels, taking in all the treats surrounding them.

"Yum," James said and reached for a box of Chocoballs, the muggle chocolates filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream.

"You like Chocoballs?" asked Lily, sounding confused.

"Yeah! They're my favourite!"

"Your favourite?"

"Yeah… is that surprising?"

Lily looked hesitant. "Well, yes actually. I always thought you'd favour something more…"

"Interesting?"

"… yeah."

James laughed loudly and hugged her tightly to him. "For your information, I'm not as predictable as you might think. I like Sugar Quills too."

Lily smiled up at him and shook her head. "Well, you can have your Sugar Quills and Chocoballs. Me? I like Peppermint Toads and Fizzing Whizzbees."

"Fizzing Whizzbees? They make you levitate."

"I know, I like eating them while I read."

"Hm. Now, _that's_ interesting."

"Why?"

"Well, you're Lily Evans."

"I know that too but what has my identity got to do with anything?"

"Well, I guess I never saw you as the levitating type."

This time it was Lily who laughed. "I'm more interesting than you originally thought. Aren't I, Potter?" she said and walked off to find her favourite sweets.

Fifteen minutes later they were back outside and Lily was saying, "We can go to Zonko's if you like. I've never been in there."

James was stunned. "You've never been to _Zonko'_

Lily shook her head. "Nope."

James needed extra clarification for this one. "Let me get this straight. You've been visiting Hogsmeade for four _years_ and you've never once set foot inside _Zonko's Joke Shop_?"

"That's right. Not once."

Now, James looked offended. "My dear girl, you _have _been missing out. Come on!"

James took her hand and pulled her off down the street to a yellow building with 'Zonko's Joke Shop' written across the windows in large blue letters.

James pushed open the door and a bell tinkled. Lily was in awe. All around the room, items whizzed, banged, popped, went up in smoke and did a variety of other things.

"Look, its Sirius, Remus and the girls." Lily said and pointed them out.

"Of course it is. Where did you think they'd be?"

They joined the group and Gabby said, "Lily! Why didn't we ever come in here before? It's so much fun!"

Lily laughed to see Gabby so excited and nodded as the Marauders excused themselves for a moment motioning to the Frog Spawn Soap, Dungbombs and Stink Pellets.

"So… tell us everything!" Courtney said excitedly.

"We haven't been gone an hour!"

"And?"

Lily sighed. "He's sweet and his favourite sweet is Chocoballs of all things. So far, that's all I've got to say."

"Fine," Courtney said grumpily, "But make sure you take mental notes!"

"What are you three planning?" asked James as the Marauders approached. He put an arm around Lily and Gabby noted how her friend unconsciously leant into him.

"Nothing, James," Gabby said, "But Courtney and I could use a drink. Are you two coming?"

James looked expectantly at his date but Lily shook her head. "No, I'm fine but if you're thirsty…"

"No. I'm good and I just know you want to visit the book shop so we better get going."

"Okay then. See you two lovebirds later," said Sirius.

Lily and James waved as they left the shop and walked back down to the book shop that hardly anyone ever visited.

They were in there for a good two hours but Lily purchased only one book titled _'Prominent Wizarding Families Throughout History'._

"There's just one more shop I want to look at before we leave, alright?" James asked as they stepped back on to the street.

"Sure, okay. Which one is it?"

He crossed the narrow road and stopped in front of the jewellery store directly in front of them.

"You want to go into the jewellery store?"

"Yep. Coming?"

After one confused moment, Lily hurried after him and entered the shop to find her boyfriend bending over something the store keeper had just gotten him.

"What do you think of this, Lily? Do you like it?"

Lily ventured over to the counter and stared down at the very pretty but very expensive gold chain with a gold phoenix hanging from it.

"It's very beautiful."

"Good," James said and looked up at the store keeper. "I'll take it."

Lily was shocked. "Please don't tell me that you bought that for me."

"Why not? You said you liked it."

"I know but it's so expensive!"

"I've got the money."

"But James… James, I can't take this," Lily protested.

"You can and you will. Phoenixes are associated with the sun and you, Lily, are the light of my life."

He accepted the piece from the man behind the counter and draped it around her neck. Lily moved her hair out of the way to make it easier for him.

James fastened the clasp then bent and gently kissed her neck, his lips lingering.

**88888888**

Just before dinner, Lily showed up in her dormitory. Gabby and Courtney were already there, talking about Remus and Sirius when she walked in.

"Hey! You've been out a while!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, we were starting to wonder if he'd kidnapped you or something," said Gabby.

Lily laughed and said, "Today, I had the time of my life. Do you know how much fun he is? He offered to take me to Madam Puddifoot's but I thought that was a bad idea so we went to Honeydukes instead, but you already know that. Then there was Zonko's, of course and he didn't complain once when we spent two hours in the book store! Then, get this, he went into the jewellery store."

"He what?" Courtney was sitting up, very interested.

"He bought me this necklace," Lily said and picked it off her chest to show to them. Both her friend's crowded around to get a better look.

"Wow," said Gabby, "It's so pretty. I wish he'd gotten me one."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Lily asked then bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked, concerned. "You should be happy."

"I am but… I realised something today."

"What?"

Lily stared into the faces of her two best friends, one muggle-born and one pure-blood and Lily knew that they'd understand.

She took a deep breath, not quite believing what she was going to say. "I think… I think I love him."

**88888888**

**A/N: OK. That's it. Long, I know but you like long chapter's right? Tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I need help! I want an 'encounter' to happen between Lily and Emily but so far have no ideas. Please, leave me a few ideas and I'll see if any will work. You'll be mentioned in the disclaimer but I might change things a bit. **

**Thanks!**

**P.S: Please excuse any mistakes you might find in this chapter. My brother really wants to use the computer and I want to put this up now.**


	9. Thoughts and Worries

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait between chapters, I didn't mean for it to go so long. I'm going to stop talking and get on with the story. I really can't think of anything to say anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Gabby, Courtney and Emily. Everyone/thing belongs to J.K. Please bear in mind that the idea for this chapter centres around the suggestion generously donated to me by ScarletInk. **

**88888888**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 9: Thoughts and Worries**

The day after the Hogsmeade visit was a Sunday. Most students spent Sundays sleeping in and completing homework for the beginning of the school week but not Lily. Lily had previously finished all required homework and had awoken very early; why, she wasn't sure.

Unable to return to Dreamland, Lily had risen, dressed and made her way quietly down to the lake, which she walked around upon reaching it.

She had a great deal to think about, most of it concerning James, who was now constantly on her mind. Lily was extremely aware of the fact that, having agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him, they were now officially dating. Funnily enough, this thought didn't scare her as it once had and instead brought a smile to her face. He wasn't so bad really.

Lily was childishly very proud of herself for having sorted all this out in her head. The one point that worried her, was the fact that Lily now believed she loved James.

'_I'm seventeen years old', _Lily thought. _'Do you fall in love at seventeen? We've only been on one date! But we've been friends for a while now, I suppose. Still, it doesn't change anything.'_

Reaching up to her throat, Lily found the golden phoenix and rubbed it between her fingers. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. It didn't matter whether she loved James next month, next week or even tomorrow. She loved him today and that was what mattered.

Lily's stomach rumbled and she turned to return to the castle and breakfast.

**88888888**

Lily's breakfast of porridge and toast was relatively undisturbed, except for the glances and whispers awarded her by some of Hogwarts' resident James Potter fans. She ignored them and drained the last of her tea from the cup and dried her lips petitely on her napkin.

Rising from the table, Lily left the Great Hall, still ignoring the stares. It was quite amusing actually, that they treated James like a god.

She started up the stairs in the Entrance Hall, intending to see if Courtney, Gabby or the Marauders were awake yet. Halfway up though, someone said her name and she looked to the top of the stairs to see who it was.

It was Emily, who gradually made her way down to meet Lily halfway.

"Lily! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Lily was confused. "You were? Why?"

"Oh nothing really," she replied, waving a hand nonchalantly, "I just wanted to ask you about yesterday."

"Yesterday? I assume you mean my visit to Hogsmeade with James? What about it?"

"I was just wondering about what you two did, where you went. Did he take you to Madam Puddifoot's? He always takes his girlfriends to Madam Puddifoot's."

"No, we didn't go there. I didn't want to. In any case, boys only go there so that they can snog their girlfriends senseless. James respects me a little more than he did his previous girlfriends and agreed to go elsewhere."

Emily stared at her in shock, eyes wide. She blinked once, twice then her eyes travelled down to the pendant that Lily held in her fingers.

"That's new," she said, indicating the phoenix.

Lily glanced down at what she could see of her hand. "Yes, it is. James bought it for me yesterday."

"James bought it? It must have been very expensive."

"Oh it was. I said 'no' but he insisted and purchased it anyway. Pretty isn't it?"

"Oh it's beautiful Lily," Emily said, whose face went pale then after a moment, red.

"Emily? Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Yes, Lily, I'm just fine!" she said sarcastically. "You stole my boyfriend from me! That necklace is mine! It should be mine!"

Emily suddenly reached out and grabbed the chain to yank it from her throat but Lily's instincts took over before she had time to think. It was only after she'd taken a large step backwards that she remembered she was in the middle of a staircase.

The gold chain snapped and Lily tumbled down the stairs. She heard someone scream right before the back of her head whacked the stone floor and everything went dark.

**88888888**

Half an hour later, the Marauders, Courtney and Gabby entered the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and Sirius stated the obvious. "Lily's not here James."

"Yes, we can all see that Padfoot, thanks anyway though."

James looked around the Hall with a worried expression clearly displayed on his features.

"Maybe she woke up early and went to the library to study," Remus said, ever the voice of reason.

Courtney nodded. "Remus is right, James. Lily has been known to wake up at the most unreasonable hours, particularly when she has something on her mind. It's a good thing she's so quiet or else I'd tie her to the mattress every night."

Gabby poured coffee into everyone's cups and spoke up. "You mustn't worry James. She's fine, probably just wandering the grounds."

James nodded, still looking unconvinced. "Of course, it's just that I thought she'd be here. We had such a great time yesterday."

"We know," Courtney said. "She showed us the necklace. It's very beautiful. She's never been given something like that before."

James smiled at the two girls. No one knew Lily like the two people in front of him. If they weren't worried, he shouldn't be.

"You know," continued Courtney, a funny lilt in her voice. "She really likes you James."

James went pink at her words and Sirius laughed. "James! Are you blushing?"

James threw a roll at his friend's head, getting a laugh out of everyone and was about to reply when the group was approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter," she said.

"Yes Professor?"

"First of all, those bread rolls are to be consumed not used as weapons against friends. Second, I do believe you are wondering about the condition of Miss Evans."

The teens exchanged bewildered glances and James said, "What condition?"

McGonagall frowned and looked in turn at each face. "You don't know?"

James was now becoming increasingly worried. "What, exactly, don't we know?"

"Miss Evans had an accident early this morning."

James stood abruptly. "An accident? What happened? Where is she? Is she hurt? Will she be alright?"

The genuine worry in his voice was the only thing that kept McGonagall from telling off one of her best students. "Apparently, Miss Evans and Miss Sawyer had an argument this morning. Witnesses say that Miss Sawyer went to grab what appeared to be a chain that Miss Evans was wearing and Miss Evans stepped backwards. As both were standing on the stairs, Miss Evans fell and is currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing. You'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey any other questions."

Before she'd even finished speaking, James had taken off. The others waited long enough to thank their Head of House then followed James.

They called out to him, but he refused to slow down, even for a moment. When they finally reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, they were all very puffed out. It was only there that James slowed and stopped.

He opened the doors and walked quickly to the only occupied bed at which Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore stood.

The two adults looked up at the group of students who had just entered. James went straight to Lily's side but the others gathered at the foot of the bed with their Headmaster.

James smoothed the hair from Lily's face and without looking up asked, "Will she be alright?"

Madam Pomfrey replied, "I think so. Of course, we can't be sure of what damage she's done until she regains consciousness. She's got quite a nasty bump on the back of her head."

James sat in the chair beside the bed and gently took her hand, trailing a finger down her cheek to her throat. "Wait. Where's her necklace?"

For the first time he looked away from her face and up at the matron, who shrugged. "I didn't know she was wearing one."

"I think you should ask Miss Sawyer about that, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. "Do try and wake Miss Evans up, won't you? I believe you can." To Madam Pomfrey he said, "Don't lock this young man out Poppy, love is a very powerful medicine."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, though reluctantly and they all watched as the Headmaster left the room.

"Well, Mr Potter may stay, but there is no reason for the rest of you to be waiting around. Should anything change, you'll be notified."

Sirius, Remus, Courtney and Gabby were all herded out of the Hospital Wing and James turned back to Lily.

"Lily? C'mon Lils, wake up. It's James. Open your eyes, please, open you eyes."

James sat beside Lily for the better part of the day pleading with her, hoping she'd hear him, wherever she was. It wasn't until near dinner that Lily finally did as he asked and her eyes fluttered open.

"James?"

"Lily? Are you alright? How do you feel?"

She groaned. "My head hurts."

"I don't doubt it. What happened? What did Emily say to you?"

"She was jealous. She wanted my necklace."

Her eyes widened and she reached for the necklace that was no longer in its rightful place.

James took her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it back. Look, here comes Madam Pomfrey."

When the matron had finished checking over Lily, she turned to James. "You need to go and eat."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Mr Potter. Miss Evans needs her rest, you need food and your friends need to be told what's happened. You may all return tomorrow."

Seeing her stern eye, James knew that there was no point objecting. He kissed Lily gently and left the Hospital Wing to seek out his friends.

**88888888**

**A/N: Well, it started out alright but I don't like the end. Too bad. **

**Thanks for all the people who gave ideas for this chapter when they reviewed. All suggestions were greatly appreciated.**

**Now, speaking of reviews, just leave me a little message using that little blue box and we'll all be happy… well, I will be at least.**


	10. Prominant Wizarding Families ThroughOu

**A/N: OK then. This is Chapter 10 and as far as I can tell, this will be the second last proper chapter. After Chapter 11, there will be an epilogue and then that will be it! More about that next chapter though, for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Courtney, Gabby, Emily and Butter, the cat. I also made up the Potter history.**

**88888888**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 10: 'Prominent Wizarding Families Through-Out History'**

Lily was discharged the day after she fell, having sustained only a bump to the head and a terrible headache which was soon cured by a potion from Madam Pomfrey. Nonetheless, it was advised that she didn't return to classes for another day.

Thoroughly, annoyed at this order, Lily walked her friends to Defence Against the Dark Arts after breakfast on Monday morning then slowly made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower, for once wishing that she wasn't so organised and had some homework left over.

Entering the common room, Lily found it empty but for a small group of furiously studying sixth years and Courtney's pet cat, Butter.

'_What am I going to do al day?'_ Lily thought to herself, frustrated. _'I could go down to the library and find a book I suppose…but I've read all the good ones.'_

Deciding she may as well return the book she currently had out, Lily made her way her up the stairs and into her dorm, Butter close on her heels.

She went straight to her bedside cabinet and opened the top drawer, in which she kept her library books. Pulling out the one she had to return, Lily found under it the book she'd bought in Hogsmeade two days previously. She hadn't had time to do more than randomly flip through _'Prominent Wizarding Families Through-Out History'_ and picked it up now.

Lily sat on her bed and put the library book back in the drawer. She would have time to return that later. For now though, she could relax and read her book in peace.

Butter leapt lightly on to the bedspread as Lily traced the gold detail on the plain, brown cover. It was a relatively new book, having been published only a year ago and Lily had purchased it for exactly this reason. She found wizard families interesting, having grown up a Muggle, and the more recent they were, the better.

She opened up to the contents page and remembered that the families were listed in alphabetical order by surname.

"Why don't we see how many Hogwarts students come from 'prominent' families, eh Butter?"

The cat stared at her with glowing, amber eyes and simply meowed.

Lily smiled and turned back to the book. She already knew about the Malfoys. Who didn't know about the Malfoys? The Blacks were listed of course, as were the Dumayns; Courtney's family.

Courtney always avoided the fact that her family were rich and that her mother was a cousin of the Minister for Magic. She didn't like everyone knowing and treating her differently because of it. Although she wasn't ashamed of her family, Courtney often pretended to be muggle-born to escape people using her, as some had once tried to do.

Flipping to the second page of contents, Lily's eyes landed first on 'Sawyer'.

"Sawyer?" Lily said aloud, looking up at Butter. "Surely not Emily's family?"

Dying of curiosity, Lily found the proper page and was greeted by three waving photos; Emily and her mother and father.

Lily's eyes bulged and she skimmed through the text, discovering soon enough that the Sawyer's were not only very well connected within the Ministry but also that they gave very generously to numerous charities. A fun fact coupled with this revealed that one of Emily's ancestors from a century ago had developed the bitter beverage Gillywater.

Lily looked up, a funny expression on her face. "Oh my," she said. "I seem to have made myself a very powerful enemy. You sure do pick 'em, Lily old girl."

Slowly, she flipped back through the pages, intending to reach the contents page the long way but the book opened up on to a page titled 'Potter' in ornate print.

"Potter? As in James Potter?" Lily asked the book.

Her question was answered when she saw the faces in the photos.

James was there in between his parents, roughing up his hair and smiling confidently. On his right was his mother, the very charming Vivien Potter, smiling and fluttering her fingers at Lily. No one could deny that she was very beautiful, with her blonde curls and sparkling, hazel eyes; James' eyes. She looked like she would never stop smiling. Zachary Potter, James' father, was dark-haired, tanned and handsome. His blue eyes stood out as he laughed and smiled.

Lily, looking over the photos, saw that James had taken after his mother in all but his hair.

Settling herself against the headboard of her bed, her pillow cushioning her still slightly tender head, Lily rested the book in her lap and began to read.

_The Potter's are one of the most well-known families in wizarding history. Their line stretches back many centuries and it is rumoured that they are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Zachary and Vivien Potter are the best Auror team of the decade, having brought down numerous Dark wizards with no need for back-up. Both hove been offered the position of Head of the Auror Office on various occasions but both refused, claiming they were a team and that 'sitting behind a desk shuffling papers is no fun at all'._

_Zachary is known through-out England for his original wizard chess strategies and his love of the Muggle sport, golf._

_Vivien has been published in Witch Weekly regularly for the past three years with her various popular 'QuikWave' recipes._

_They have one son, James, who is currently attending Hogwarts. He says he'd love to follow in his parents footsteps and become an Auror._

_The family is fairly well-off and donates annually to various different charities world-wide._

Lily snapped the book shut feeling slightly sick. The Potter's appeared to be a very well-to-do family. Why had no one told her? She felt like a right idiot, making a fool of herself with the son of an important family.

"I should have left him to Emily," Lily told Butter sadly, "They're a perfect match."

She didn't know why this all of this was so upsetting. Lily had told herself that even if they dated to the end of the year, once summer started, they'd have two very different, incompatible lives.

This thought just upset her even more and a tear slipped down her cheek as the bell for the next period sounded through the castle.

**88888888**

James and his friends battled their way through the flood of Hogwarts students on their way to Transfiguration.

Sirius and Remus were chatting with the girls, Peter lagged behind and James thought of Lily. He was worried about her, having to spend the day alone.

'_She's smart; she'll find something to occupy her time,'_ James thought.

He was really proud of his girlfriend. She had ended all Sirius' plans for revenge against Emily at breakfast with a curt word and a short speech on the throes of jealousy that left Sirius with nothing more to say.

Before he dated Lily, James would probably have used a prank to get his revenge, now he heard Lily's voice in his head and knew that the matter needed to end with the recovery of the necklace. Revenge, after all, would get him nowhere other than detention and Lily certainly wouldn't thank him for it.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius whispered into his ear, startling James back to reality.

"What is it?"

"It's Emily," he replied quietly and jerked his head over at the wall.

Through a group of first years, James saw Emily sitting on the floor beside a statue, out of everyone's way. She was all alone.

James' group drew to a halt except for Peter, who continued on, not wanting to be late. James himself chewed his lower lip. He knew he should get to Transfiguration but he had to talk to her. This was important to.

He turned to look at his old friends and his new ones. They all stared back, the same understanding in each pair of eyes.

"We'll tell McGonagall you'll be a little late," Gabby said and walked away with everyone following.

Remus remained a moment longer and clapped James' shoulder. "Be gentle, Prongs. You hurt her, even if you didn't mean to."

With Remus gone, James and Emily were the only people in the corridor. He went over and sat beside her, his forearms propped on his knees.

"I'm so sorry, Emily."

"Don't bother," she said tearfully.

"Emily-"

"Don't!" She looked into his face angrily. "Do you think I don't know what you're going to say? Do you seriously think I want to hear it? I don't need your apologies, James Potter!"

Not knowing what to say to this, he remained silent and a moment later, she continued, "I don't get it. How could you want to go out with her? What does she have that I don't?"

James shrugged. "I don't know Emily. Whatever it is, it can't be seen. I didn't set out to hurt you. I did care about you."

"Until precious Lily realised she needed you, right?"

He couldn't lie to her. "Right."

"She doesn't belong to our world, James."

James frowned. "What world? The wizarding world?"

Emily shook her head. "No, our world. We are both the only children of wealthy and important families. We're expected to be with people of our own station."

James recoiled. He'd never heard her talk like this before. "You might be, but I'm not. My parents just want me to be happy. They don't care who I end up with."

"Do you really believe that?"

In response, James could do no more than frown sadly at her. He'd never felt such pity for anyone in his life.

"James, you need me!"

"No I don't. Do you know, Lily defended you this morning? Lily is the sweetest, most caring, most beautiful person I know. It's her I need, not you…"

It was then that James realised something very important. He loved Lily! Not just liked; loved! His stomach flipped and his heart beat faster. He had to tell her now! But he couldn't, he had Transfiguration.

James' eyes widened. He'd forgotten about Transfiguration.

Emily sighed. "I give up. Go to Lily. You're lucky to have someone who cares so much about you. I'll leave you both alone, I promise."

James smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Emily smiled slightly in return then reached into a pocket, withdrawing the phoenix necklace from it.

He held out his hand and she pooled it in his palm saying, "I repaired the chain so don't worry about that. Give it back to Lily with my heartfelt apologies."

James nodded and closed his fingers around it. "I will. Thank you for understanding."

She shook her head in response. "You better go. Unless I'm very much mistaken, your ten minutes late for Transfiguration."

"Right."

James stood and slung his bag to his shoulder then walked away without a backward glance at the crying girl behind him.

**88888888**

**A/N: There's Chapter 10. It's up a bit sooner than I thought it would be but who's complaining? I have to go to bed now but I'm hoping you'll leave me some reviews that I can check out in the morning.**


	11. Love Conquers All

**A/N: I can't think of anything worthwhile to say. There'll be some stuff in the final Author's Note that I want EVERYONE to read. OK then; on with the chapter.**

**BTW, I reached 100 reviews thanks to the last chapter and you guys of course! Thanks so much. Gryffindorhealer101, you were reviewer number 100!**

**Disclaimer: I own Courtney, Gabby, Emily and Butter the cat.**

**88888888**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Chapter 11: Love Conquers All**

_Later that night._

Talk in the Gryffindor common room that night centred around Christmas and the promised break from work. The thought of Christmas approaching had always made Lily smile. There was something about Christmas that created a magic that no wand, witch or wizard could ever reproduce. Not this year.

Lily sat at a table beside the window that gave her a beautiful view of the lake. She could see Hagrid's hut, the huge willow tree and the place they'd sat at when she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with James. She had _Prominent Wizarding Families Through-Out History_ clutched in her arms.

The inky, blackness of the lake coupled with the glowing crescent moon gave the Hogwarts grounds the look of land that had never been touched by human hands. It calmed her and gave her the courage to do what she had to.

James walked over and sat opposite her, also staring out the window. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "Mmhmmm"

He turned to look at her. "Of course, it's not as beautiful as a certain red-headed Gryffindor that I know. Nothing ever could be."

Lily bit her lip and sighed, dropping her eyes to the table. She'd hoped she could put it off for a few days at least, but no, it was better to get it over and done with. She was already too attached to him anyway.

"James-"

"Yeah, I know, don't say that. It makes you uncomfortable. But it has to be said, Lils, you can't deny the truth." James laughed as he said this, amused by her stubbornness.

Lily opened her mouth and closed it quickly. What was she going to say? She should have prepared something. She was going to hurt him. He'd been after her for so long and she was going to hurt him, without any good reason. He'd think she'd been stringing him along. He'd hate her for the rest of his life.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked, frowning. "What's with the book? Is that the one you bought in Hogsmeade?"

Lily took a deep breath. _'Courage'_, she thought to herself and tried again. This time, the words came.

"James, there's something important I have to tell you."

James recoiled a bit, slightly wary. "What is it?"

Still looking at the table, Lily decided she was just going to come right out and say it. "I want us to break up."

James was silent for a few moments. He was very confused. Leaning across the table towards her, he said quietly so no one would overhear, "Where did this come from?"

"I did a lot of thinking today, James. I came to the conclusion that nothing has changed between us and, no matter how hard we try, nothing ever will change. There's no point continuing with a pointless relationship that will do nothing but make us hate each other more."

"How can you say any of that? Lots of things have changed! We aren't 'enemies' anymore, are we? We don't hate each other anymore! In fact, I think you actually grew to like me!" James said all this in a furious whisper as his temper rose.

"Listen, you should go and beg Emily's forgiveness. You're better off with her. I was stupid to stand in the way of that."

Lily turned back to the window, pretending he had left her presence.

"How did you get these ridiculous ideas in your head?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! You can't do this without a good reason!" James exclaimed loudly.

The common room quietened suddenly and every head turned to look in the direction of the window and the Head Girl.

James glanced over and saw everyone staring. "What?" he said fiercely and sidled across the table a tiny bit to get a better look at Lily's face as everyone went back to their business. "Lily. I want you to look me in the eyes and say that you don't like me and that you want to break up with me."

She should have known this would happen. What was she going to do now? She could lie to the table top, but not to his face; never to his face. But what choice did she have?

Lily squeezed her eyes closed for a moment then opened them and looked into the eyes of the man who could possibly be the love of her life. Trembling, Lily gripped the book tighter still and said softly, "I don't like you and I want to break up with you."

James' face went from depicting anger to shock in a moment as what she'd said sank in. He didn't register the tears in her eyes or her getting up and leaving the common room.

James sat up and rested his chin in his palm as Sirius, Remus, Gabby and Courtney joined him.

"What happened? You two looked to be having a very heated conversation from the other side of the room," said Remus.

With his other hand, James dug the phoenix necklace out of a pocket and turned it over his fingers. He gave a huge sigh and said sadly, "Lily broke up with me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Gabby laid a hand on his shoulder. "Did she give you a reason?"

James gave a harsh laugh and tried his hardest not to let tears slip from his eyes. "She said we were in a 'pointless relationship' 'cause we weren't getting anywhere. She claimed that we still hated each other and that I should go back to Emily. Can you believe that? Why would she say that?" he looked up at the girls when he asked the last question.

Courtney and Gabby exchanged bewildered glances. They had absolutely no idea.

"James," Courtney said slowly, "She can't be serious. Ever since she agreed to go out with you, you're all she can talk about! Gabby and I have been falling asleep for the past two weeks with tales of your intelligence, good-looks, sense of humour and all around perfection! It has been becoming exceedingly annoying."

James gave a short, reluctant laugh and his mouth turned up at one corner. "I guess she changed her mind about that pretty fast." He rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand.

"Gee, mate," Sirius said, "I'm sorry."

James shook his head silently and, feeling that he wouldn't be able to stem the tears any longer, left his concerned friends and went upstairs to his dorm, where he closed the curtains around his bed and hid away for the rest of the night.

**88888888**

The weeks before Christmas drifted slowly and silently by, like the snowflakes that fell from the sky.

James and Lily were as far apart as the North Pole and the South and yet both yearned to reach the Equator, where everything was warm and fiery. They didn't speak or look at each other. Things were much like they had been before Lily had realised her feelings for him.

The teachers noticed a certain depression that surrounded the two students. Their friends, once so happy as a group, now suffered as they supported the one they'd originally been with.

Two days before the students were to leave for their Christmas break, Lily patrolled the corridors after hours. She'd already handed out two detentions and wasn't against giving out more. She was much more opposed to rule breaking now than she had been when she was with James. He'd brought out something in her that she'd stifled many years ago; something in her that wanted her to have fun and break the rules.

Lily looked up and somehow found herself outside the mirror room she and James had visited the night of her detention. She was shocked that it had appeared again, as she hadn't seen it since.

Lily looked around to see if anyone was about before she opened the door and entered. Everything was exactly as she remembered and she approached a mirror on the side of the room.

In it, she saw James buying her the necklace with the phoenix on. She wished she still had it. Lily watched as James kissed her neck and she could have sworn she felt his mouth on her while standing there in the room.

Breaking away, Lily walked to the big mirror at the end of the room and sat at its base, watching the same picture she'd seen the last time she'd been here. As it faded from sight, Lily's eyes welled with tears and she cried again for the love she had lost and could never have back.

"Why are you crying Lily?"

Lily gasped and spun on the floor. Off to the side, leaning against the wall between two mirrors, was James. The invisibility cloak hung limp in his grasp.

She hastily wiped her eyes and was about to stand but James walked over and sat beside her.

They were silent for a while until finally, James asked again, "Why were you crying?"

"No reason really."

"What, you mean like when you broke up with me?"

The silence took hold and engulfed them again but then Lily said, "I'm sorry I hurt you James."

James shrugged, not knowing quite what to say in response to this. "Can you tell me why you broke up with me?"

Lily looked at him. "I thought I already did."

"I mean the real reason."

Lily sighed. "You always could read me like an open book."

James laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Staring up at the mirror, Lily told him the truth and was thankful that he listened in silence. When she was done he had a look of incredulity on his fine features and then his lips turned up at the edges and he laughed loudly.

Hastily, she clapped a hand to his mouth. "Shhhh! A teacher might hear you!"

As he had done the night of her detention, James kissed her palm before she took it back. "Lily, why didn't you talk to me about all this?"

She shrugged helplessly and stared at the floor.

James pushed up under her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Lily, my parents may be important and rich, but my happiness means more to them than all that. They wouldn't care if I married a muggle, a squib or a dog, for that matter, so long as I'm happy. They certainly wouldn't have any qualms about me marrying you."

"Marrying?" Lily squeaked.

James chuckled softly. "Yes, marrying, for that is what I want to do, eventually."

"But-"

He pressed a finger to her lips to quieten her. "No 'buts'. I will marry you Lily Marion Evans… unless, you have any major objections?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply but when the words caught in her throat, she just shook her head instead.

James smiled gently. "Good."

He eased his lips over hers and it was, without a doubt, the sweetest kiss Lily had ever experienced.

James pulled back after a moment. "By the way," he said, and reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out the necklace. "I can give you this now."

He reached around and clipped it in place, then returned to the pleasurable pastime of kissing her.

**88888888**

**Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT! Following this chapter is the Epilogue which will be posted on Boxing Day; exactly one year to the day of the commencement of this fic. I am considering writing a sequel to this which will follow Lily and James' life after Hogwarts. It will feature their wedding, Harry's birth and, of course, their untimely demise. So, what do you guys think? Would you read it?**

**Now, you all leave me some more reviews!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, we have reached the end; the end of a long journey. I'll talk about that later on, for now though, enjoy the final chapter of my baby.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I own ONLY Gabby, Courtney and Emily.**

**This chapter, being the epilogue, is slightly shorter than usual but please, don't complain!**

**88888888**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Epilogue**

Sirius, Remus, Courtney and Gabby led James and Lily into the train compartment that had been 'the Marauder compartment' for the past seven years. As they entered, James took Lily's hand in his and entwined their fingers as they took a window seat.

It had been a very full-on year. So much had happened to all of them, the least of all being their NEWTS.

"So, what's in store for the Hogwarts Couple of the Year after the summer?" Sirius asked and conjured butterflies to circle Gabby's head.

She batted at them uselessly as James and Lily exchanged a secretive glance. They hadn't told their friends about their plans mainly because everyone had been so busy studying; their NEWTS would determine the rest of their lives.

"Well," said Lily, "James is going to continue with his plans to be an Auror and I'm actually thinking of applying for a position in the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Always looking out for the trouble-makers, eh Lils?" Courtney said with a laugh.

Lily blushed gracefully and James kissed her cheek, causing her to go redder still.

Taking pity on Gabby, Remus mad the butterflies disappear and said, "But you two will stay together, won't you?"

"Try to separate us and you'll get your answer," James stated, running a finger up and down Lily's left ring finger.

He brought their entwined hands up and kissed each of her finger tips, making her tremble slightly. Their four friends smiled. They were witnessing the tenderness that caused the rest of the Hogwarts population, teachers included, to name the pair 'Couple of the Year'.

They all sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company until Sirius, staring out the window said gravely, "We're not coming back. Feels strange, doesn't it?"

Everyone was quiet as this sank in. They had talked of life after Hogwarts of course, but saying it like that made it so final.

"I wish you hadn't said that Sirius," Courtney said, a tinge of sadness evident in her voice.

With a look of deep thought on her face, Gabby said, "I kind of wish we could go back and do it all again."

Lily and James looked at her and said simultaneously, "No!"

Leaning against her boyfriend, Lily elaborated. "So much has happened this year that I don't ever want to forget or let go of. Who knew that we of all people would befriend the Marauders or that I'd date the James Potter? This has been the best year. We, or at least I, had the most fun this year and we made new friends."

"Lily's right," Remus replied, nodding. "You girls changed us."

"Right," said James, "we don't leave wet towels on the floor anymore."

This comment earned him an elbow to the sides from Lily, causing the rest of the group to erupt in laughter.

For the moment, they could afford to act like children. Everyone knew that real life was knocking on the door and the number of Dark Wizards had increased dramatically in the last couple of months.

"Say," said Sirius as he came in from the corridor, laden with all their purchases from the lunch trolley, "where's Peter? He hasn't been around a lot lately."

James laughed as he split a Cauldron Cake to share with Lily. "You've only just noticed that now?"

Sirius looked affronted. "Well…"

Remus stole an Every Flavour Bean from Gabby's box and said, "Peter has been disappearing all the year. It started about the time James and Lily began bumping into each other."

"How do you know?"

"Because Padfoot, I pay attention to these things." He threw Sirius a superior look and nibbled the bean he had finally finished inspected by sight and smell.

Lily straightened a little, James' arms confining her slightly. "You don't think I had something to do with it, do you?"

"Why do you say that Lils?" Courtney asked.

"Well, from what I've observed over the years, I'd say James was kind of a hero for Peter, like a favourite sibling. Maybe James' interest in me made Peter jealous."

The boys considered this suggestion as the train continued on its way to London.

"You might have something there, Lils," James said slowly. "But it's not like I paid him any attention before. Anyway, how could I hang out with him if he was never around?"

Lily shrugged and settled herself back against James chest. "Maybe the fact that you didn't seek him out when he left, hurt more than when you ignored him before."

"She's right, Prongs," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Of course I am," she replied cockily.

As Lily's eyes were closed, she didn't see Courtney and Gabby take some beans from the box and so was unprepared for when they began pelting them at her.

The trip progressed in much the way until finally the sky dimmed and the compartment's occupants knew they were about half-an-hour away from their destination.

As the train drew to a halt at Platform 9 ¾, Gabby asked desperately, "We'll all keep in touch, won't we?"

Seeing the fear of being forgotten in her eyes, Sirius slung a comforting arm around her slender shoulders and said, "Of course. You couldn't pay me to forget you."

Courtney laughed as a blush crept into Gabby's cheeks. Six months ago, Courtney would have been jealous but she had begun dating a Hufflepuff boy since then and her crush had waned and finally disappeared.

Disembarking from the Hogwarts Express for the final time, they went through the barrier and sought out their parents.

Vivien and Zachary Potter found them first and James wasted no time in introducing his girlfriend to his parents.

Vivien looked her up and down. "So, you're Lily Evans." It was a statement, not a question.

Her mouth unnaturally dry, Lily nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"No need for formalities my dear," Vivien said, laughing. "James has been writing me about you all year. I know it's cliché to say, but I feel like I already know you."

"I like your hair," said Zachary. "Does the colour run in your family, or is it dyed?"

"My father is a redhead."

As the Potter's greeted Sirius and Remus and were introduced to the girls, James leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I told you they'd love you."

"Lily!" cried two voices from behind them.

The whole group turned to see a couple who could only be Lily's parents hurrying in their direction. Following them were Lily's sister Petunia and a rather rotund man.

"Mum! Daddy!"

Lily threw herself at her parents and put an arm around each neck.

"How are you all?" she asked, pulling back. "Mum? Dad? Petunia? Who's this?"

"We're all so much better for having you home, Princess Lily."

James smiled at her pet name. She was a princess.

"This is Vernon Dursley," Mr Evans said, gesturing to the man next to Petunia. "He and your sister have been dating for quite a while now."

"Really? I'm so happy for you Petunia."

Petunia smiled sourly as if there was no doubt in her mind that her baby sister was anything but.

"Mum, Dad, there's someone I want you to meet."

"A boy?"

Lily giggled. "Yes Mum, a boy."

James stepped forward and offered his hand to Lily's father, somewhat nervous. After they'd shaken, James smiled and nodded to her mother.

"Dad, Mum, Petunia, this is James Potter. James, my parents, Jonathan and Anastasia Evans."

Anastasia frowned thoughtfully. "James Potter? Aren't you the boy Lily's always complaining about?"

James chuckled. "Most probably. But that's in the past. She doesn't do it anymore, do you Lils?"

Lily shook her head and took his hand. "He's not exactly what I thought he'd be, Mum. And Daddy, I want you to forget everything horrible I ever said about James, alright?"

"Alright," he said slowly. "Why?"

"Because," and here Lily drew a deep breath and uttered the secret they had kept from their friends, "we're getting married!"

_** The End **_

**88888888**

**A/N: So, it's over. I don't know whether to be proud or sad. Maybe a little of both. This is the first fic I've finished so it's an interesting feeling.**

**I'd like to thank all those who read and reviewed. If you haven't reviewed yet, please take the time to do it now and tell me what you think.**

**I have decided that I WILL be writing a sequel. Before I can start it though, I have to finish another running fic I have. Just to let you know, I'll be entering my final two years of school in 2006 so I'll have a great deal to do and not very much free time. I'll post as often as possible. Keep an eye out for it.**

**On a final note, thanks to everyone who has ridden this rollercoaster with me, whether you were with me in the beginning or joined me in the middle. Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. It got me through many a rough patch.**

**Be safe,**

**Lady Knight 1512.**


End file.
